Dragonsfall: Codexis Ultima
'''Dragonsfall:''' A Pathfinder/D&D3.75 Homebrew Campaign Setting "...From the mist shrouded shores of the Jade coast, to the unrelenting tundras of the northwylds and the endless rolling plains of the dragon-flats, the jagged ship slaying seas of Waterytomb and the majestic shores of Allyria, all the way East where the sands of Afib spill into the Emerald Ocean and the Tempest Forbidden roils and stirs... This my son... ''All of this''... This will be yours to render as you see fit. The peoples of the five realms will be your subjects most loyal to their Imperator, their work and toil upon your lands will not only help feed the mouths of the commoners and the noble alike... It will help to feed the ''very ideals'' this young burgeoining kingdom was founded upon. So go forth with caution, ensure every step and action you take is calculated and thought through for even the smallest idea is a spark which could potentially burn this all to the ground..." -Wyrmlord Azmyrian Tulvir the Red to his son Eyazuhl. Welcome brave adventurer to Dragonsfall and the world of Faerodorn. Dragonsfall is a homebrew campaign setting for the Pathfinder/D&D 3.75 rules set. This WIKIA will provide everything you need to create a character for play in my campaign including the basic rules from the PLAYERS HANDBOOK. This website is meant to be a much more easily accesible alternative to a traditional campaign guide. It is setup in easy to navigate wiki menus and like all wikis can be edited by any of the players at anytime. Below are the ''"quick glance" ''links which provide a short concise synopsis of the setting's theme, historical lore, and the upcoming campaign ''"The crown of the Carrion King".'' As players you are free to access any of this wiki's pages with the exception of the ''"DM's ONLY"'' section which is where I keep all of the information for my campaign. "''The World of Faerodorn" ''section is where you can read up on all of the setting's lore. It provides detailed information on the world's history, pantheon, peoples, geography, monsters, and much more. The ''"Codexis Ordius Ultima"'' section is this campaign setting's PLAYERS HANDBOOK. Here you will find out my campaigns rules on ability score generation, the campaigns playable races and classes, character backgrounds and customizations, a totally re-vamped equipment chapter with hundreds of entries, and the setting's homebrew rules and rule variants. * '''DRAGONSFALL AT A GLANCE:''' * '''[[The Setting at a Glance|The Setting at Glance]]''' A colorful synopsis summing up the campaign setting and what I am trying to achieve. * '''[[INTRODUCTION|The Lore at a Glance]]''' Creation, cultural events, war, society, and the rise and fall of empires. A very brief look into the world's history and evolution. * '''[[Player Characters at a Glance]]''' Heroes of Faerodorn... Do you have what it takes? '''[[Codexis Genesis: main|Codexis Genesis:]]'''[[Codexis Genesis: main| '''The World of Faerodorn''']] "A vast unforgiving landscape teeming with horrors, abominations, and evil...and that's just me own beard!. Imagine another 34,000 locked inside a fuckin' mountain..." -'''''Thedgrur''' of clan '''''''Bronzemantle''' on living with the Runedorian Dwarves.'' '''[[The Look, The Feel, and the Atmosphere of Faerodorn]]''' '''[[The Cartographer's Guild]]''' * [['Letter from the Guildmaster'|''''''''''Letter from the Guildmaster'''']] * [[World Map|'''World Map''']] * [[Regional Maps|'''Regional Maps''']] * [[Settlement Maps|'''Settlement Maps''']] * [[Various Maps|'''Various''']] '''[[Epochs of Faerodorn]]''' * [[The Creation|'''The Creation''']] * [[The First Era: The Age of the Godkin|'''The First Era: The Age of the Godkin''']] * [[The Second Era: The Cataclysm|'''The Second Era: The Cataclysm''']] * [[The Third Era: The Age of Darkness|'''The Third Era: The Age of Darkness''']] * [[The Fourth Era: The Ascention Age|'''The Fourth Era: The Ascention Age''']] * [[The Fifth Era: Age of the Dragongods|'''The Fifth Era: Age of the Dragongods''']] * [[The Sixth Era: Age of the Godswar|'''The Sixth Era: Age of the Godswar''']] * [[The Seventh Era: The Age of Imperium|'''The Seventh Era: The Age of Imperium''']] '''[[The Gods and the Multiverse]]''' * [[The Pantheon|'''The Pantheon''']] * [[The Multiverse|'''The Multiverse''']] '''[[Culture, Civilization, and History]]''' * [[The Races, Nations, and Empires|'''The Races, Nations, and Empires''']] * [[Government, Law, and justice|'''Government, Law, and justice''']] * [[Economics, Trade, and Industry|'''Economics, Trade, and Industry''']] * [[A Day in the Life|'''A Day in the Life''']] * [[Magic and Technology|'''Magic and Technology''']] * [[Philosophy and Religion|'''Philosophy and Religion''']] * [[Factions, Societies, and Organizations|'''Factions, Societies, and Organizations''']] '''[[Lore of the Land]]''' * [[Faerodorn: Regional Guide|'''Faerodorn: Regional Guide''']] * [[Flora and Fauna|'''Flora and Fauna''']] * [[A Monster Hunter's Field Guide|'''A Monster Hunter's Field Guide''']] * [[The Calander|'''The Calander''']] * [[Places of Interest|'''Places of Interest''']] *